500 Days of Sebastian
by hllothere
Summary: This isn't a love story; it's a story about love. (Because everyone needs a 500 Days of Summer AU. Warning: seblaine is not endgame.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Cooper parks his car and hops out, racing towards the apartment complex and taking the front steps two at a time. He hurries up another flight of stairs and a narrow hallway, before he stops in front of a familiar door and rings the doorbell.

Sam opens the door, a relieved smile on his face. "I didn't know who else to call," he murmurs sheepishly. Jeff comes up behind the other blonde and nods, wincing slightly as the faint clatter of yelling and things being knocked around emanates from another room.

Cooper looks between the two and smiles gently. "It's fine, you guys did the right thing. Where is he?"

Jeff jerks his head in the direction of the kitchen and the three of them set off. Blaine is standing in between the counter and the fridge, smashing plates, tossing papers and pens on the ground, half-way between sobbing and screaming.

"Blaine."

The brunette freezes, and his two roommates let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"Coop? W-what're you doing here?" Blaine asks, his voice scratchy and raw from overuse.

He shrugs, shoving a hand in his pocket. "I'm here to help you, c'mon."

Cooper disappears into the living room and sinks back onto the couch, patting the spot next to him. Blaine follows and sinks down into the worn cushions, barely looking up as Sam and Jeff sit down on either side of them. "Drink this," Cooper instructs, handing his brother a glass.

"What was that? Some sort of family remedy?" Jeff asks curiously.

Cooper shrugs, "I guess you could say that," he replies, a wry smile twisting on the corner of his lips. "Good old Uncle Absolut," he adds, as Blaine drains the glass and winces slightly at the burn the vodka leaves as he swallows.

"This isn't a good idea." Blaine murmurs as he sets the glass down on the table, "You shouldn't-"

Cooper shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, ju-"

"I mean there's really nothing to be confused about," Blaine continues, "We were just spending the day together, having a great time- we had lunch in the park and went shopping and had coffee and watched a movie and then we were eating dinner and I asked him to pass the sugar and he said, 'I think we should stop seeing each other.'"

"Just like that?" Cooper asks, placing a hand on his younger brother's knee.

"Just like that," Blaine repeats.

Cooper nods slowly, then leans back, getting comfortable on the couch. "Okay, start from the beginning."

* * *

**Day 1**

Blaine looks over at Jeff, who works in the cubicle across from him, and raises a triangular eyebrow curiously.

The blonde grins and a few moments later, the Batman theme song sounds throughout the office.

Blaine's cheeks flush and he hurries to silence his cell phone, pointedly ignoring the chuckles on the other side of the cubicle wall.

_Sebastian Smythe_, the text message reads. _He started working here yesterday. He also complimented my ass, so you might actually have a chance_.

He smiles in spite of himself. _Well you happen to have a fantastic ass, so maybe he was just pointing out the obvious._

_You're lucky Nick isn't the jealous type._

_Yeah, well he knows I'm not into blondes. Even if you're a bottled one._

_Rude._

* * *

**Day 8**

"Hey, it's Sebastian, right?" Blaine greets as he steps into the elevator and sees the other man there, wincing internally at how awkward he sounds.

The brunette looks up and flashes him a grin. "I see my reputation has preceded itself," he says. "I'm afraid I haven't met you yet."

"Blaine Anderson, some of my friends called me Blainers or Blainey in high school though," he replies, eyes widening slightly at the lack of filter on the words escaping his lips.

"Hrm, kids at my high school used to call me Anal Boy," Sebastian offers.

Blaine launches into a mini-coughing fit as he's caught between a state of shock and hope.

Sebastian shrugs, "I was just really OCD about things."

The shorter boy tries to school his face into a look of understanding and hide his disappointment at the fact that Sebastian may not, in fact, be gay.

They ride the rest of the way up to the office in relative silence, until the elevator stops and the doors begin to slide open.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Sebastian says, pushing past him to exit out into the hallway. Blaine looks up, confused. "They also called me Anal Boy cause I'm what you call a….power bottom," he adds, before he turns and strolls inside the office.

Blaine swallows hard. Well at least _that_'s settled

* * *

**Day 11**

It's the mandatory, once a month, family dinner at the Anderson house. Mr. Anderson is busy on his iPhone, checking his e-mail and the like, while Mrs. Anderson is singing softly to herself in the kitchen, wondering how and when her two little boys got so big. Cooper and Blaine have settled themselves onto the couch, not really watching the show on the television.

"And it turns out he's read every single poem of John Keats, and he listens to The Kooks and he's a picture of the Harry Potter cast on his desk," Blaine finishes, a wide grin on his face.

"Your favorites," he notes.

Blaine nods enthusiastically. "We're so compatible, it's insane. Like, it doesn't make sense at all. He's…amazing."

Cooper runs a hand through his hair. "Oh boy."

Blaine frowns, sensing the reluctance in his sibling's voice. "What?"

"Y'know, just 'cause some cute guy likes the same bizarre things you do doesn't make him 'the one.'" He says softly.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Sure it does."

Their mom calls them for dinner just then, so Cooper nods and stands up, leaving it at that.

* * *

**Day 27**

"Soooo," Jeff drawls lazily, "Tell us, Sebastian, you got a boyfriend?"

"Or a girlfriend," Nick adds, gently flicking the blonde under the table for jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah, or a girlfriend," Jeff repeats, shooting his boyfriend an indignant look, "We don't judge."

Sebastian shakes his head, "Nah, I don't wanna be anybody's anything, y'know? I mean we're young- might as well have fun while we can."

"Well what happens if you fall in love?" Blaine asks, setting down his beer.

The brunette laughs, "C'mon, you don't really believe in that, do you?" He shoots a glance over to Jeff, who seems suddenly very interested in the button on his sleeve. "No offense to you guys or anything, it's just not for me."

Nick nods, tightening his grip around Jeff's waist and feeling him melt into his side.

Blaine raises an eyebrow curiously. "It's love, Sebastian, not Santa Claus."

"Same difference," he quips, taking a sip of his drink, "Same difference."

An hour later, Blaine and Nick are helping an incredibly intoxicated Jeff leave the bar. Sebastian follows behind, his lips quirking up in what seems to be his trademark smirk.

"This guy," Jeff drawls, looking at Sebastian as he points to Blaine, "Is the best. Not as good as Nicky, but he's still pretty damn good."

Blaine blushes, "Yeah, okay okay let's get you two a cab."

"No no no Imma walk," the blonde protests, pushing away from Blaine and cuddling up to his boyfriend. "Nick lives right down that street." He pauses, furrowing his brow. "Or that one."

Nick chuckles, wrapping his arm around Jeff. "Don't worry, I got this," he assures, and waves goodbye as they start to walk down the block.

"Wait!" Blaine and Sebastian hear Jeff cry, and the blonde stumbles back a few feet towards them. "Hey."

"What's up?" Blaine asks, confused.

He shakes his head, "Not you. You." He points to Sebastian, "he likes you."

Blaine's eyes widen. "Okay, night Jeff!" he says, practically pushing his friend back into the arms of his boyfriend.

"He likes you, likes you!" Jeff calls over his shoulder. "Tell 'im Blaine."

And then it's just Sebastian and Blaine, with the latter thinking that if he talks fast enough, he can erase Jeff's words from the other's head. "Sorry you had to see that, it happens every time we go out. It's insane, like one time we were at this gay bar and-"

"Is it true?"

Blaine looks up in surprise. "What?"

"You know what," Sebastian chuckles. "Do you like me?"

He nods. "Yeah, I like you. Of course I do."

"As a friend?" Sebastian prompts.

Blaine nods again, not sure where this is going. "Right, as a friend."

"Just as a friend?"

There's a beat of silence, and then Sebastian leans down and kisses him, his lips soft and warm and inviting against Blaine's.

When they pull apart, Blaine looks up at him and smiles. "Maybe just a little more."

* * *

**Day 28**

Sam walks into the living the next day and glares at Blaine. "You son of a bitch," he begins. "Jeff told me about last night, at the bar? The same guy you've been whining and bitching about for a like ever?"

Blaine sits up on the couch and frowns. "I have not-"

"The same guy you said was way out of your league and you'd have no chance with no matter what- that guy?" Sam cries.

He bits his lip and shakes his head. "Sam just shut up."

The blonde flops down on the couch next to him. "C'mon level with me. As your best friend, who tolerated a whole month of you talking about this guy- nothing but Sebastian this, Sebastian that. Fuck, you were practically stalking him-"

"Shh!" Blaine hisses.

The toilet flushes in the other room and Sam looks over towards the bathroom. "Wasn't he obsessed, Jeff?" He calls. The door opens, and instead of the blonde he was expecting, a tall, slender brunette steps out. "Oh crap."

"Hey, I'm Sebastian," he greets, smiling.

Sam nods. "Sebastian, wow what a cool name." He turns back to his best friend who is about seven different shades of scarlet. "Blaine, how come you never mentioned you knew such a good looking guy." The brunette looks up and glares at him. "Or maybe you did and I just forgot," he falters. "I mean, with all the guys in Blaine's life, it's hard to keep track."

Blaine winces and does everything he can not to strangle Sam right then and there. "Sebastian, this is my idiot roommate, Sam," he says, "Idiot roommate, Sebastian."

Sebastian nods, "Hey Sam."

The blonde looks between the two, "Anyways, I should go now 'cause I think I have work or something…yeah." He gets up, leaving Blaine to handle the awkward situation on his own.

"Uh- if you heard…" Blaine begins.

"Heard what?" Sebastian asks, cocking his head to the side.

He lets out a quiet sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Uh- you ready for lunch?"

Sebastian grins, "Yeah I'm stalking- STARVING!" he says as he walks out the front door.

Blaine rubs his forehead exasperatedly, almost regretting the day he agreed to room with the blonde. "He exaggerates a lot, y'know!" He calls after Sebastian, reveling in the soft laughter he receives in turn.

* * *

**Day 51**

Blaine takes Sebastian to one of his favorite spots- a park bench on a hill that overlooks the city skyline. "It's almost torture," he finds himself saying as he searches for something to fill the silence.

Sebastian looks over at him curiously. "And why's that?"

"Well just look at it," he says, shaking his head.

Sebastian shrugs blankly.

The brunette sits up and points at the skyline, "Well first of all it's too cluttered- there's no beauty to it anymore. If they had just-"

"Show me."

Blaine looks back at him, "Wait what?"

"Don't talk about it," Sebastian instructs, "Do it." He pulls out a pen from his pocket and rolls up his sleeve, offering the toned flesh to the brunette.

Blaine swallows, slowly taking the pen and looking at him carefully before he starts to sketch out the skyline. Sebastian's eyes flicker between the drawing coming to life before him and the light in Blaine's eyes as it does so, and he can't help the smile that forms on his lips.

* * *

**Day 62**

"I'm in love with Sebastian."

Jeff looks over at Blaine in surprise. "For real?"

Blaine nods. "I love his eyes and his CW hair. I love how he scrunches his nose when he smiles. I love his freckles on his neck. I love how he looks in his glasses. I love the sound of his laugh." He pauses on the sidewalk and looks over at his best friend. "I love how he makes me feel like anything's possible. Like…like life is worth it."

Jeff laughs a little. "You're screwed, man."

Blaine sighs. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Day 68**

Blaine gasps as Sebastian turns around and presses him against the tile wall. He scrabbles for something to grab onto, but his hands find nothing in the crammed shower and settle for sinking into Sebastian's dripping locks.

It's almost too much- the brunette's slick skin rubbing up against his and the gentle pressure of fingers slipping inside him- all of which is torn away as they slip, pulling the shower curtain down with them as they come crashing to the ground.

Sebastian looks over at Blaine before they burst out laughing.

There's a tap at the door, and Jeff's tentative voice calls out. "Hey, can you guys hurry up? I kinda need to pee."

They only laugh harder.

* * *

**Day 79**

"So what's going on with you and Sebastian?" Jeff asks, casually throwing back a shot.

Blaine looks around the bar for a distraction. Finding none, he shrugs. "I don't know."

"Is he your boyfriend?" the blonde prods, a slight frown on his face.

"Er…well I wouldn't say that," Blaine replies.

"Well what would you say?" Sam cuts in.

He chuckles nervously. "Like are we 'going steady'? C'mon guys, we're adults."

Jeff shrugs, "It's not an unreasonable question, Blaine. Watch- 'ey Sam, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Does Blaine count?" He asks cheekily. He catches sight of Jeff's death glare and sobers slightly. "No, I do not. How about you Jeff?"

The blonde nods, "Why yes, in fact I do. His name is Nick. See Blaine, it's easy."

"Yeah, it's easy for you, Jeff. You guys have been together since Dalton."

Jeff sits there smiling for a moment, before Sam shoves him slightly. "Well you've been seeing him for how long- two months?"

"Something like that," Blaine nods, not bothering to correct his best friend and tell him that it was actually two and a half months since he and Sebastian had first met.

Sam raises an eyebrow curiously. "Wait and you guys still haven't talked about it?"

"No, he's not….we're not like that," he replies, staring down at his glass.

"Like what?" Jeff asks gently, laying a tentative hand on Blaine's arm.

"Normal," Sam scoffs, grunting softly as Jeff kicks him under the table.

Blaine looks up and smiles at the two. "Guys, look, I appreciate it and all, but Sebastian and I…we know how we feel. We don't need to label it "boyfriends" or whatever, that's all irrelevant."

Sam shakes his head. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm an adult," Blaine retorts, "I'll be fine."

"Have you made him a CD already?"

Blaine pauses. "Maybe," he admits quietly.

"Duude," Sam laughs.

Jeff pats the brunette's arm before pulling his hand away. "You guys really need to have that talk."

* * *

**Day 145**

Blaine leans on the bar and shrugs. "I just don't get it- like why do people wear things like that?"

"They think it looks good," Sebastian replies, draining his beer.

"Do you?"

He shrugs. "Sometimes I'd rather a guy be wearing nothing."

Blaine blushes slightly and smiles. "That can be arranged."

A tall, well-built blonde with a mullet sidles up next to Sebastian and smiles. "Hey."

Sebastian turns around and smiles politely. "Hey."

"How's it going?" he asks, edging closer.

"Okay."

He nods, either oblivious or achingly persistant. "Hey, let me buy you a drink."

Sebastian shakes his head and wiggles his beer bottle slightly. "No thanks, I'm good." He replies, then moves to turn back to Blaine.

The blonde's eyes narrow slightly. "You with that guy?"

Blaine looks up in surprise. "Er hi, I'm Blaine."

"Whatever," he looks back at Sebastian. "C'mon just one drink."

"I said, no thank you."

The blonde stares between the two for a moment. "Are you serious? This guy?"

Blaine frowns. "Hey buddy-"

Sebastian cuts him off, "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. Now why don't you take your little sixties hairdo and go back to whatever dark corner you came from."

He brushes off the request and steps towards Sebastian. "So you and him, huh? I can't believe it. Is this pipsqueak really your boyfriend?"

The question hangs in the air for a moment, before Blaine steps forward and punches him- the combination of pent-up frustration, alcohol, and being insulted in front of Sebastian manifesting in one solid right hook to the blonde's face.

They're thrown out moment later, but Blaine can't bring himself to care. "Learned that in Dalton's fight club," he proclaims proudly, nudging Sebastian in the side. He falters slightly as Sebastian ignores him and starts walking ahead. "Hey, what is it?"

"What the hell, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine asks, completely and utterly confused.

"What was that back there?"

He stares at him incredulously. "You-you're mad at me? I just knocked a guy out for you, Sebastian."

Sebastian scoffs, "Oh that was for me? What, were you 'protecting' me? I can fight my own battles." He shakes his head. "See, this is why I don't want a serious relationship."

Blaine looks up in surprise. "Woah what?"

"I told you all along what I don't want and its…" he drifts off. "Look, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Blaine nods and hails a taxi for the ride home. Normally it's filled with Sebastian talking, joking, kissing, but tonight it's just Blaine, and he thinks that the silence might be killing him.

* * *

**Day 146**

"You've reached Sebastian Smythe, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."

Blaine sighs and hangs up without leaving a message.

* * *

**Day 148**

Blaine has always considered himself a relatively light sleeper, which is why he's shocked when Sebastian storms in and jolts him awake.

"Say you're sorry."

Blaine sits up groggily. "Huh?" he asks, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Say you're sorry for being such an asshole." Sebastian repeats.

"I am." Blaine replies, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

He pulls back, the familiar smirk on his lips. "Good. Me too."

"Seb, we don't have to label who we are or what we're doing," Blaine begins tentatively. "I just….I need consistency. I need to know you won't wake up tomorrow and feel a different way."

"I can't promise you that. Nobody can. Anyone who does is a liar," Sebastian says simply.

Blaine's mouth opens and closes a few times, processing the truth of the statement. He wonders when exactly the brunette managed to sneak up and settle down into his bones, as the two days he had gone without him had been absolutely miserable.

"I can only tell you how I feel right now…or I can show you," he adds, leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Day 172**

Checking his watch, Blaine realizes he's almost late. Sebastian invited him to a party of sorts at his apartment, and he thinks that maybe it's another step towards getting better.

Blaine imagines the party- he'll walk in the door and Sebastian will greet him with a hug. Then he'll give him his present- a quirky book on superheroes - and then the brunette would introduce him to guests and they'd spend the evening together.

In reality, Blaine knocks on the door and Sebastian smiles hello. The shorter boy hands him the present, but instead of unwrapping it, Sebastian nods and tells him he'll open it later, before apologizing and running off to settle some sort of commotion in the kitchen. Blaine awkwardly stands by the drink table, looking around for people he knows, and sipping his beer casually when he doesn't find any.

* * *

**Day 240**

Blaine ties his shoes up neatly, before reaching over and grabbing his phone, dialing the number he's practically memorized since day one. "Hey."

"Hello?"

He can tell by the rustling of sheets that Sebastian has yet to get out of bed. "Did I wake you up?"

Sebastian yawns. "Nah, I'm getting up now. What time is it?"

"10:30," Blaine chirps back. "Are we still hanging out today?"

"Uh, okay, sure."

Blaine nods. "I'll meet you at the park in…thirty minutes?"

Sebastian laughs a little. "You're funny. See you in an hour."

At 11:45, the two are making their way to a sunny spot on the grass. Blaine spreads out a blanket and the two sit down, eating sandwiches they picked up from the grocery store, and holding lukewarm cups of coffee.

"So how was your weekend?"

Sebastian shrugs. "It was fine. Had a work thing, but that was it."

"Where'd you go?" He asks in-between bites of his turkey sandwich.

"Just some restaurant."

Blaine nods. "Fun?"

"Uneventful." Sebastian says after a moment. "Didn't get home 'til after midnight though, which is way too late for a stupid work function. How about your weekend?"

Blaine shrugs, "Pretty standard."

The two fall silent.

Later they make their way to the farmer's market. If Blaine notices Sebastian lagging behind slightly, he doesn't say anything, instead noticing the sign for the new Spiderman movie, and insisting that they go see it.

"So." Sebastian says as they step out of the movie theater.

"So," Blaine repeats. "Now what?"

"Now, I think I'm gonna call it a day."

He frowns. "Really? You don't wanna…get some dinner or something?"

Sebastian shrugs. "I've got leftovers at home."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda, but-"

A smile lights up Blaine's face. "Ooh! I've got a great idea!"

Sebastian looks over curiously. "What?"

"Let's go get breakfast."

He wrinkles his nose. "Now?"

Blaine nods. "Pancakes?"

Twenty minutes later they find themselves in a small diner, relaxing in a booth in the back corner. Blaine smiles. "I love pancakes at night. They're pretty much the greatest thing ever." He pauses, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, can you pass the sugar?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other." There's a beat of silence, before Sebastian speaks again. "This thing. This whatever it is. You and me. Do you think this is normal?"

He falters. "I-I don't know. We're happy, shouldn't that be what matters?"

"You're happy?"

"You're not?"

There's another pause.

Sebastian shakes his head. "I mean, c'mon this can't be a total surprise. We've been-" The waitress comes out with the food and sets the plates down on the table.

"You two need anything else?" She asks cheerily.

Blaine shakes his head and watches as she leaves. "I think-"

"Let's just eat and talk about it later," Sebastian interrupts. "I'm starving." Without another word he returns to his pancakes, not noticing the way Blaine falls back in his seat and picks at his food.

"I-I think I have to go." Blaine finds himself saying, standing up and pushing his food away.

Sebastian frowns. "Blaine, don't. Come back. You're still my best fr-"

Blaine lets out a sob as he escapes into the warm summer night, dragging his fingers through his hair and tugging harshly on the curly locks. He thinks he hears Sebastian call after him, but can't bring himself to turn back.

* * *

**Day 283**

"I fucking hate Sebastian." Blaine says to no one in particular. "I hate his stupid eyes and 50's haircut. I hate how he looks like a meerkat when he smiles. I hate those splotches on his neck. I hate his hipster glasses. I hate his annoying laugh."

* * *

**Day 296**

Blaine finds himself in a bookstore and wanders over to the self-help section. After leafing through a few, he ends up grabbing eleven of them and checking out.

He starts off with one called "Six Steps to Getting Over Him."

_So he broke your heart. You've been sad and depressed for weeks. Perhaps you've turned to drinking or even drugs. And nothing's helped. Now what? Should you binge on rocky road and watch soaps all day?_

Blaine looks up from the book over to the stack of How I Met Your Mother dvds that he had been watching non-stop and the half-eaten bowl of ice cream in his lap.

_No you should not. Through extensive research we have found the six most effective ways to get over that lost love and make room in your heart for a new man to fill. Those six steps are- exercise, mental relaxation, charity, shopping, travel, and redecorate._

Blaine moves the bowl of ice cream onto the bedside table, balancing it on a stack of self-help books.

"You can do this," he whispers to himself.

* * *

**Day 312**

Blaine trudges down the street to the coffee shop. He would've stayed in bed all day if it had been his choice, but Jeff has made it his personal mission to get the brunette back on his feet and Blaine thinks he'll explode if he hears one more pep talk.

He thinks he might need it, however, when he sees a tall brunette walking towards him. Blaine's cheeks flush in shame- he hasn't been able to bring himself to shave or shower for the past few days and of course Sebastian would walk by.

The brunette gets closer and Blaine realizes that it isn't Sebastian. He breathes a sigh of relief as he slips into the coffee shop, and makes a mental note to shower once he gets home.

He doesn't, but it's the thought that counts.

Day 350

"Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine looks up at Eli; they had met at Jeff's insistence, and a couple of drinks and text messages later and there they were, having dinner at the corner bistro. He was nice, but he wasn't Sebastian. "I'm sorry. There's just this guy…"

The brunette nods. "Oh."

"Anyway, sorry. If I'm acting strange, that's why." Blaine explains, picking at his eggplant parmesan.

"That's okay, I'm sure it's tough getting over an ex-boyfriend." Eli replies, reaching out and patting Blaine's hand soothingly.

Blaine's lips twist up in a wry smirk, the pain still surprisingly fresh after three months. "Actually he was never my boyfriend."

Eli tilts his head. "I don't think I-"

"Just forget it."

Day 388

"There's no way," Blaine says, shaking his head.

"Blaine," Jeff urges.

He pushes him away, "No, it can't be- that's impossible!"

"It is," Sam replies softly.

"H-how do you know?"

Sam opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it as he looks over at Jeff and sees the blonde shake his head. "We know," he says finally.

"B-but…it's only May. We broke up in August."

Jeff nods.

"And-and you said he was single at Christmas," Blaine continues.

"He was," Jeff replies.

Blaine looks between the two for a sign, something that'll tell them they're lying to him. "And now he's…" He doesn't find one. "And now he's getting married."

Sam pats him on the back, "I'm sorry about that, man."

He shakes his head. "But it's impossible, it doesn't make sense. Everything he said- all that stuff about….it can't be. Not him. I-I know him too well, he wouldn't do that."

Jeff and Sam exchange a glance, which is quickly broken as Blaine storms off.

Sam reaches out as if to pull him back, but Jeff shakes his head slowly. "Let him go."

* * *

**Day 406**

Blaine stokes his beard thoughtfully, staring at the desk's new position in the corner of his room. With a shake of his head, he steps forward and drags it over in front of the window, smiling in approval as he steps back to look at it.

* * *

**Day 412**

Blaine moves on from redecorating his room, to redecorating the entire apartment. Sam and Jeff take to locking their doors while they sleep, for fear of waking up to see Blaine standing over them, color samples in hand.

One evening they come back to find the entire living room re-arranged, with glow in the dark stars spread across the freshly-painted black ceiling. Jeff, of course, insists that they have a mini-campout, complete with microwave s'mores and bad campfire stories ("And when he opened the bathroom drawer….there was no gel!" The blonde cries in a hushed whisper, looking over at Blaine and Sam expectantly, the latter of which is doing his best not to laugh.)

An hour or two later, after Sam brings out his guitar and they sing 'til their hearts hurt with the memories- both good and bad- and their downstairs neighbor is banging on the ceiling to get them to shut up, they say goodnight and retire to their rooms.

Blaine's eyes fall closed as he snuggles under the covers, with Train's "Drops of Jupiter" on his lips and a smile on his face. It's the first time in a while that he's fallen asleep without thinking of Sebastian.

* * *

**Day 488**

Blaine finds himself at the bench on a hill where he sat with Sebastian and drew out the city for him nearly a year and a half prior, only this time he's alone and nursing a still bleeding heart, and the skyline doesn't seem nearly as beautiful as it did the last time.

"Hey Blaine," a voice calls, and Blaine feels his heart race as he straightens up and turns around to see Sebastian, smiling and walking towards him. "Thought I might see you here," he begins awkwardly, stopping a few feet away and leaning against a tree. "Y'know I always loved this place, ever since you brought me."

Blaine swallows hard, because the other man has the nerve to act like nothing ever happened between them, like it had never meant anything- but he forces himself to smile, because he's Blaine Anderson, and pretending everything is okay is like second nature to him. "So I guess I should say congratulations."

Blaine nods, fiddling with his hands in his lap, "Well in that case, hi."

Sebastian chuckles, then sobers slightly. "So are you okay?" he asks, walking over and sitting down on the bench next to him.

"I will be," is the quiet reply.

He looks out at the view, between the city skyline and the man sitting next to him. "Well I like the bowtie; you look sharp, very dapper."

Blaine grins a little, "Thanks. You too." There's a short pause, before he blurts out, "I quit the office."

Sebastian looks up in surprise. "Seriously? Wow, that's great. Good for you."

He nods, his eyes flicking down to Sebastian's hands. "And you- you're uhm- you're married." Blaine laughs a little awkwardly to disguise his discomfort.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Sebastian replies, a half-smile playing on his lips.

"You never wanted to be anyone's boyfriend, and now you're someone's husband."

He nods. "Surprised me too."

"Y'know, I don't think I'll never get it.," Blaine continues, shaking his head, "I mean, it doesn't make sense."'

Sebastian shrugs, "It just happened."

"Yeah, but what? That's what I don't understand." Blaine asks, wrapping his arms around himself as if he fears he'll explode from the feeling in his chest.

"I just woke up one day and I knew," Sebastian says quietly.

Blaine leans closer so he can hear the brunette's words. "Of what?"

"Of what I was never sure of with you."

Blaine's face falls and he turns away, biting his lip and trying his best not to cry. "Y'know what sucks?" He says finally, "Realizing that everything you believe in is complete and utter bullshit."

Sebastian frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny, soul mates, true love- all that stuff. All that childhood, fairy-tale nonsense. You were right, I should've listened to you."

Sebastian laughs softly, shaking his head. "No, no. I mean, I was reading a book at a coffee shop and a guy comes up to me and asks about it- and now he's my husband." He turns and smiles at Blaine, as that sentence is enough to explain everything.

Blaine cocks an eyebrow. "So?" "So what if I'd gone to the movies?" He says, a trace of laughter in his voice "What if I'd gotten frozen yogurt instead of coffee? What if Hunter hadn't talked to me? What if I'd gotten there ten minutes later? It was meant to be and I just kept thinking 'Blaine was right, Blaine was right about all of it.'" Sebastian looks over at him and sobers. "It just wasn't me you were right about."

Blaine bites his lip and tastes the slight tang of blood as he struggles not to cry.

Sebastian places a tentative hand over his and squeezes it gently, then stands up to go. "Anyway, I should be getting back. It was good to see you."

Blaine nods and lets Sebastian walk away for the second time, before he calls out the brunette's name. He stops and turns back and Blaine takes in the smooth angles and curves of his face, most likely for the last time ever. "I really do hope you're happy," he cries across the park.

Sebastian nods, a slow smile spreading over his face. "I think I am," he replies, then turns back around and continues on his way.

* * *

**Day 500**

Blaine looks around the lobby anxiously and drums his hands on his thighs. There isn't much in the room- a receptionist desk, some artwork, and a few small tables and chairs that are mostly empty, save for the slender brunette in the corner and of course, his own.

Blaine observes him for a moment- his perfectly coifed hair, his pale complexion, and as the brunette looks up and catches him staring, Blaine is entranced by his dazzling grey-blue eyes.

"You here to interview?" he asks.

Blaine blinks slowly. "Sorry, what?"

He shakes his head and snorts softly, "Are you interviewing for the position?"

"Oh," Blaine replies dumbly, "Yeah. Why, are you?"

He nods.

Blaine mirrors him, "Ah, my competition."

"It would appear," he quips, grinning. "I hope you don't get it."

Blaine laughs, his eyes crinkling as he does so, "Well I hope you don't get it either."

"Blaine Anderson?" The secretary calls out. "They're ready for you in there."

Blaine nods and walks towards the indicated door, before something compels him to turn back around and walk back over to the brunette in the corner. "Hey, when this is over would you like to maybe- uh- grab a cup of coffee or something?"

He looks away and bites his lip, "Uhm-I… okay."

Blaine lights up and extends his hand out to shake. "My name's Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," he replies, putting his hand out to meet his, "I'm Kurt."

* * *

Reviews mean the world to me! Much love x


End file.
